


【锤基】相遇系列 The Story of How We Met

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 锤基中篇 [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 现代AU杀手锤x学生基简介：这是“来天台等目标的杀手”和“来天台想自杀的少年”两人之间的故事。注意事项：*原来打算写虐的，不过算啦~*可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看





	【锤基】相遇系列 The Story of How We Met

__

Thor Odinson，一个职业杀手。

 

最近他接到了一个任务。

 

任务很简单，就是杀掉军火贩子的头目——Thanos。

 

好吧，其实一点也不简单。

 

最初Thor打算推掉的，因为一旦失手，没能杀掉这个臭名远扬的“泰坦星霸王”的话，就会招来大量仇恨。

 

但是给的钱实在是太多了。

 

这个“泰坦人”在FBI或CIA之类的标榜上也值很多钱，只要拿到灭霸的人头，Thor基本一辈子都不需要再工作了。

 

在这么诱人的条件下，Thor还是接了这个任务。

 

当然，这行也不允许反悔。

 

最讽刺的是什么呢？任务的委托人是Thanos最宝贝的养女Gamora。

 

不过，这些什么恩怨情仇也不关“雷神Thor”的事，他只是负责杀人、收钱，仅此而已。

 

Gamora说了，今天Thanos要参加一个上流社会的派对。

 

于是，Thor来到了之前踩过点附近大厦的天台，准备设置他的宝贝狙击枪。

 

但是计划有变。

 

——这栋大楼的天台门锁居然被破坏了？

 

Thor现在应该掉头，去Plan B的大楼准备。

 

但是这栋楼是目前为止射杀灭霸来说拥有最好视野的地方，就这么放弃这个地点有些可惜。毕竟狙杀Thanos的不稳定要素本来就很多了，假如现在还要放弃这个最佳狙击点......

 

决定赌一把的Thor放下伪装成大提琴的狙击枪袋，掏出上了膛的消音手枪和战术匕首。

 

如果因为放弃这个地点而任务失败就和死人一样没区别，那还不如把这里攻下来，就算遇到的只是普通清洁工或者一般人，那么他这一身工人装也能糊弄过去。

 

Thor打开门，警惕的在天台上转了一圈。

 

结果搞了半天他是在和空气斗智斗勇。

 

——妈的，这里连只鸟都没有。

 

Thor抱怨完，一只鸽子就从他头顶飞过，让他下意识得拿枪对着那只咕咕咕。

 

——好吧，除了鸟什么都没有。

 

Thor收起武器，拿起提琴袋，在之前视察过的地点蹲下，开始设好自己的爱枪Mjölnir。

 

“你在干什么？”

 

充满睡意的少年音吓到了Thor，他立马掏出了手枪、指向声源。

 

——是一个少年。

 

他看上去只有15、16岁，穿着校服，好像还是某间贵族学校的制服，黑色的短发有点凌乱，被主人缓缓梳在了耳后，在出口顶端的小平台上坐着。

 

可能是躺在我的视觉盲区了吧，Thor想。

 

——不对，为什么这个小少爷会来到这里？

 

“那是真枪吗？”

 

面对枪口的少年毫不畏惧，甚至敢乱动。

 

Thor就这么举着手枪看着少年调整坐姿，双手往后撑，两腿放松的在空中摇晃。

 

“回答我嘛杀手先生，或者说，警察先生？不一般的清洁工先生？”少年用充满好奇的声音再问了一遍。

 

“You should've gone home by now, kid.”

 

“I don't have it.”

 

“And, don't call me kid.”

 

“离开这里，Kid，还有别告诉其他这件事情。”

 

“真冷淡，难道你下一句是‘我是一个没有感情的杀手’什么的吗？”

 

“......我不是杀手，我是警察。”杀手顺着少年之前的猜想打算随便糊弄过去。

 

“Huh~那给我看看你的警徽啊？”少年直接从小平台上跳了下来，着地时用手扶了扶地面，然后步速轻快地往Thor的方向走来。

 

“而且，哪个警察会穿清洁工人的衣服上班？还是说这是你的便衣？”Thor明显能听出少年的嘲讽。

 

“啧。”Thor的内心在挣扎。

 

这个孩子还年轻，虽然想放他一条生路但对于Thor来说实在是太危险了，但是他太年轻了......

 

毕竟Thor也是有自己的原则的——绝不杀未成年。

 

老实说一个杀手有这个原则也是麻烦，但没办法，这就是Thor。

 

现在，他观察不了目标，再拖下去可能要错过狙击的时机，不过他还是个少年，这种情况下打晕他有用吗......？

 

“你不开枪吗？”

 

不知不觉间，少年已经到了Thor的跟前，用他灰绿色的眼睛盯着杀手。

 

眼神中没有半点畏惧，甚至......有一丝期待。

 

Thor下意识的收了枪。

 

他不知道为什么他自己会收枪，他本应该一枪托往这少年的脑后砸下去，让他昏睡个几个小时，接着他可能会把这一切当作一场噩梦，或者赶紧报案去找警察，然后便是喜闻乐见的警察就是个笑话系列。

 

——现在的首要目标不是这个吧？

 

Thor终于想起自己的任务，他啧一声便回头专注在倍镜上，还不忘了留下一句狠话。

 

“不想死的话就闭嘴离开，敢报警的话我就杀了你。”

 

“报警？你不是说你是警察吗？”少年没惊慌的逃跑，反而坐在了他身旁——那个危险的边缘处。

 

“小心掉下去。”杀手余光扫了一眼，好心的提醒少年。

 

“没事，掉下去顶多算跳早了。”少年平静的语气让Thor起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

——你想自杀？

 

——为什么？

 

这句话Thor没有说出来。

 

因为不关他事，和他没关系，这些事能不扯上关系就最好。

 

——对，不关我事。

 

“你要杀谁？”少年的语气就像问今天晚餐吃什么一样。

 

“......一个很厉害的军火贩头目。”Thor犹豫一下但还是说了出来，反正“将死之人”，稍微聊聊也无所谓吧。

 

“Huh......Whatever.”

 

听上去少年好像没有继续交流的欲望，Thor便识相的闭上嘴。

 

两人沉默了一段时间，终于，过了差不多一个小时，灭霸暴露在了Thor的瞄准镜下。

 

“我要开枪了。”说完，Thor便调整了一下角度、屏住气息，开枪。

 

“砰！”

 

就算被消音器抑制了部分声音，但声响还是巨大的。

 

Thor第一时间检查子弹是否击中了目标，看见“泰坦星的霸王”就此殒落之后Thor才安心的看向少年。

 

——还好没被枪声吓得掉下去。

 

少年眼睁睁地看着杀手。

 

“你杀了人吗？”少年问。

 

“是。”杀手答。

 

“你很冷静。”少年说。

 

“你也是。”杀手回。

 

“不愧是职业杀手？”少年调侃。

 

“可以这么说，那么你呢？”杀手回。

 

“不知道......”少年有些迷茫。

 

“能借一下手枪吗？”少年问。

 

“你想杀谁？”杀手问。

 

“我自己。”少年答。

 

“不可以。”Thor答。

 

“是吗......”少年语调略显失望，他眼眸看向前方，然后闭上眼睛，手用力一撑。

 

“啊......！”

 

Thor的反应很快，他赶在少年把自己丢下去之前扯住他的衣服，将他扔在地板上。

 

“你干什么！”少年摸着摔疼的屁股，向Thor质问。

 

Thor也不知道自己为什么要这么做，他刚刚只是下意识的救下了这个傻孩子。

 

——为什么我要救他呢？

 

“再妨碍我我就报警哦！”少年重新站起，继续向对岸的景色走去。

 

但少年再次被杀手阻止了。

 

Thor觉得自己是吃鸡腿傻了或者肾上腺素的关系。

 

“我是Thor，Thor Odinson，你叫什么？”Thor不知道该讲什么，只能笨拙的寻找话题、开始自我介绍。

 

“知道我名字有什么意义吗？”少年皱起眉头，觉得面前这个杀手大概是个傻子。

 

少年看着Thor那担心的眼神，那双仿佛星辰坠落在他眼眶里的蔚蓝眼睛，突然觉得告诉他名字好像也无所谓——嘿，多一个人记得我曾经活着这不错对吧？

 

“Loki。”

 

“Loki......”Thor用他那富有磁性的嗓音小声复述着少年的名字。

 

“可以放开我了没？”Loki一手覆上Thor的手背，打算将它从手腕上扯下来。

 

“Loki！我、我知道一个很好吃的甜品店！里面有很多很好吃的东西！例、例如蛋糕！还有布丁！对！布丁！它家的布丁可好吃了！还有它们的奶茶或者咖啡又或者、额额......”Thor莫名开始一顿一卡的向Loki安利起了餐厅。

 

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Thor可爱的反应逗笑了Loki。

 

——这是什么世界级的傻大个呀！真的可爱。

 

“你愿意和我一起去吗？”Thor等Loki笑完后轻轻的问了一句。

 

“Sure.”Loki看Thor这和大型犬一样的眼神，答应的话语脱口而出。

 

答应了金毛先生之后他的尾巴好像快要被他高兴的甩飞了。

 

他以疾风般的速度拆掉狙击枪，放回提琴箱里，然后打算抓住Loki的手准备下楼。

 

当然，Loki不习惯与陌生人接触，所以刻意躲了一下Thor暖乎乎的大手。

 

“......”少年回头，好像有点留恋的看向了夜晚的景色。

 

“呜哇——！”不过Loki只停留了几秒便立即被Thor扛在了肩膀上，让他强行远离那片迷人的夜景。

 

Thor一言不发，准备向楼梯方向走。

 

“喂你等一下！”Thor没有理他。

 

“等等！都说了等等！”

 

“Thor！等一下！”被叫名的人停下了脚步。

 

“我iPod还在上面......”Loki小声的说了一句。

 

“好好好......”

 

 

 

五年后。

 

坐在沙发上的Loki正专心的聆听窃听频道里的信息，Thor看着曾经的小男孩摇身一变，成为了与自己并肩的杀手，突然思考起为什么他当年要阻止这个小男孩自杀。

 

Love on first sight，一见钟情？

 

不是，他不是恋童癖。

 

想要个徒弟？或者弟弟？朋友？

 

好像也不是。

 

Thor好像只是......不想后悔而已。

 

杀手抱住他的小男孩（不过现在Thor可不敢在Loki面前这么叫他，会被Loki打的），顶着搭档责怪的眼神亲了他一口。

 

这种日子可能会继续，可能不会。

 

而旁边的人只知道他们两人好像发了大财，退了这个小出租房，去世界各地旅游去了。

 

 

 

END.

 


End file.
